marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
England
'England '''is a country in Europe, one of the four countries that forms the 'United Kingdom. ' History Construction of Stonehenge The megalithic monument of Stonehenge was built near the future emplacement of the town of Amesbury, as one of the many landmarks to mark the coordinates of the focal point of the first Convergence that occurred 5000 years ago.Thor: The Dark World'' Place of Power Sorcerer Agamotto erected a sanctuary in a place of power where London would have arised, in order to create a mystical shield around the globe. He then left the sanctuary in the custody of his disciples.Doctor Strange HYDRA Society A group of HYDRA members at Gloucestershire assembled in a castle to have a lottery. He who grabbed the white stone from the bag was to enter the room housing the Monolith. Lord Manzini grabbed the white stone and was sent into the room with a few weapons and some equipment. The portal opened and swallowed Manzini who was never seen again. A few years later, a ball was held in the castle. One of the visitors was the Asgaridan Elliot Randolph.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Birth of James Montgomery Falsworth Birmingham is the birthplace of James Montgomery Falsworth, who went on to join Captain America as one of the Howling Commandos. During his time imprisoned in the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility, Falsworth was jailed in the same cell as other prisoners from different countries, such as Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and Jacques Dernier, as Colonel Lohmer hoped that by splitting the prisoners by nationalities, they would be too busy with their own disputes to turn against their jailers. Falsworth mentioned Birmingham as his birthplace when introducing himself to his cellmates.Captain America: First Vengeance World War II Code Breaking Skills Peggy Carter spent time at Bletchley Park during World War II, learning skills as a code breaker that would serve her during her career. While there, she studied, among other things, one of the code systems that the Soviet Union used for their messages, such as the one-time pad system, learning that the system was not of use if the original language of the message was not taken into account.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Edwin Jarvis' Arrest Edwin Jarvis was arrested in London, and dishonorably discharged from the British Army, under a charge of treason. Jarvis had forged the signature of the general he was serving under, signing letters of transit in order to ensure the safety of Ana, a Jewish girl he met in Budapest. Howard Stark, whom Jarvis met and befriended during Stark's business with the general, used his influence to save Ana and dismiss Jarvis' charge of treason. Due to that, Jarvis was extremely grateful to Stark, and become a loyal butler for him.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide HYDRA Desertion In 1943, Johann Schmidt and his HYDRA division went rogue, separating themselves from the Nazi regime and intended to nuke the capitals of all countries that would resist his conquest, including London.Captain America: The First Avenger Cancelled Shows Steve Rogers was scheduled to perform one of the Captain America's USO Shows in Bristol and Manchester. However, he joined the Strategic Scientific Reserve as a soldier to battle in World War II following his successful rescue of prisoners of war in Austria, and the scheduled shows had to be cancelled. Dismantling HYDRA The Strategic Scientific Reserve was moved to London during World War II, in an effort to dismantle HYDRA. Steve Rogers, able to witness a map showing the location of HYDRA facilities, shared this information with the SSR. Colonel Chester Phillips devised a plan, ordering Peggy Carter to contact MI6 in order to locate HYDRA Headquarters, while the SSR would destroy the known facilities with a batallion led by Rogers. Rogers went to the Whip & Fiddle pub in order to convince some of the prisoners he liberated in Austria, and enlisted the help of Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier. Bucky Barnes also agreed to help not Captain America, but his friend Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. Peggy Carter entered the pub wearing a red dress, to inform Rogers that Howard Stark wanted him to test new equipment. Carter started flirting with Rogers, inviting him to a dancing date in a veiled way. Stark tested the Tesseract power cell obtained by Rogers in the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility, that caused an explosion despite its minimal size. The following day, Rogers went to his appointment with Stark to test the equipment, being seduced by Private Lorraine while waiting. Lorraine managed to kiss Rogers, being witnessed by Peggy Carter. Carter, jealous after watching the kiss, was retaliated by Rogers, thinking that Stark's invitation to a in Lucerne was an intimate proposal. Carter simply told Rogers that he still had no idea about how to talk to women. Rogers went to meet Stark, who showed his advances in fibers for the uniform and improvements for the shield. Rogers discovered a prototype made of Vibranium, a very unusual metal able to completely absorb vibrations. Carter, still upset, tested the shield shooting at Rogers with a handgun, with the shield completely absorbing the shots. Astonished by her reaction, Rogers handed Stark a few ideas for his uniform.Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America and the Howling Commandos The Strategic Scientific Reserve was constantly updated on the status of the mission carried out by Captain America and his unit, removing the facilities from the map maintained in their underground facility in London. Colonel Chester Phillips and agent Peggy Carter watched a film sent to show the progress of the mission, where Steve Rogers was seen carrying a photograph of Carter in his compass. Despite her coldness during Roger's departure, Carter realized how much Rogers cared for her. Blueprints Theft Captain America pursued a group of HYDRA undercover agents through the streets of London, who had stolen a series of blueprints belonging to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Rogers successfully evaded their shots during the persecution, and rendered their car useless, forcing them to continue on foot. The HYDRA agents tried to use the underground to escape, but they entered one of the stations being used as an air raid shelter that had no exit. The agents took the refugees as hostages, with their leader holding a boy at gunpoint. Captain America entered the station and, instead of attacking the agent, he told him that even although he managed to escape, all the men that fight for the ideal that all people deserve to be free would be hunting him until they managed to capture him. Rogers' speech inspired all the refugees in the station, that attacked and managed to subdue the HYDRA agents. Once they were defeated, the boy that was taken as a hostage returned the stolen briefcase to Captain America.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Capture of Arnim Zola Arnim Zola was taken to London as a prisoner, kept in a prison where colonel Chester Phillips tried to interrogate him, as he was the only HYDRA agent that did not swallowed a Cyanide Pill to commit suicide. Phillips deduced that Zola wanted to live, and informed Zola that they used him as a bait, sending a fake message about an agreement made by Zola to be expatriated to Switzerland in exchange for information. Zola replied that he did not reveal any information, but Phillips knew that Johann Schmidt would not believe that, as Zola had much information about him and HYDRA. Phillips also remarked that as the last soldier killed in action was Steve Rogers' best friend, Bucky Barnes, Zola couldnot count on being protected. Zola started revealing Schmidt's motivations and goals, as was able to dominate the whole world using the technology powered by the Tesseract. Rogers, saddened by the loss of his friend, went to the ruins of the Whip & Fiddle pub, destroyed after the bombings over London. Peggy Carter found Rogers there, unsuccessfully trying to get drunk, as the Super Soldier Serum provoked his cells to regenerate fast enough to avoid the effects of alcohol. Carter told Rogers that Barnes' death was not his fault, as Barnes believed in Rogers, and assumed the risks of their mission for him. Rogers used Barnes death as a motivation to go after Schmidt without stopping until every HYDRA member was dead or behind bars. Colonel Phillips informed Rogers and the rest of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to inform them of the information revealed by Zola, specifically the location of HYDRA Headquarters and Schmidt's plan to devastate the United States with a series of bombings. With these information, Rogers devised a plan to attack the facility, beginning with him making a frontal assault alone. Victory Day London celebrated the and the end of World War II. The Howling Commandos reunited to commemorate the sacrifice of Captain America, that saved countless lives. The Strategic Scientific Reserve dismantled its underground facility in London, and Colonel Chester Phillips handed Peggy Carter the dossier about Steve Rogers, knowing she would want to keep it as a memento. Chase of Howard Stark Agent Daniel Sousa of the Strategic Scientific Reserve investigated the location of Howard Stark, branded as a fugitive from justice as some of his inventions ended up being sold in the black market or in the hands of enemies of the United States. Sousa informed Chief Roger Dooley that one of the leads in the investigation situated Stark, that would situate him in London.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Birth of Jemma Simmons England was the birthplace of Jemma Simmons, who grew up to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist. Her parents continued to live in England, calling their daughter so that she could explain to them the events surrounding the attack of the Dark Elves upon London.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Sunil Bakshi's Youth Sunil Bakshi spent his youth growing up in the streets of London, more specifically in the Southall district, where he worked hard to refine his accent but was not able to fully dominate it. Bakshi ended up being a small criminal, and was sent to the military to straighten him. His military career was not long-lived, as his superiors felt there was something wrong with Bakshi, so he was expelled and ended up being a private intelligence contractor.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury The Convergence Erik Selvig's Theories In 2014, Erik Selvig investigated the effects of the upcoming Convergence at Stonehenge while suffering a state of mental instability due to being mind-controlled by Loki during his invasion of Earth. Selvig got naked and insulted the tourists at Stonhenge while intimidating with a device that looked like a shovel, and was subsequently arrested for public scandal, being transferred to Amesbury to wait for a psychological evaluation. Jane Foster's Date Jane Foster moved to London to her mother's house, feeling depressed and grieving for Thor after being unable to see him since he departed from New Mexico, and in order to study a series of lectures Erik Selvig managed to discover in the area. Trying to move on with her life, Foster had a date with a man named Richard, where she showed to be uncomfortable as she spent fifteen minutes hidden behind a menu. Richard guessed Foster had a story with another man, and Foster confessed that the man departed. Richard tried to empathize with her, as he lived what he thought was a similar situation, as he had a relationship with a woman that later found a job in New York City, and the distance killed their relationship, along with the fact that she had been sleeping with the other man. Darcy Lewis, Foster's assistant, appeared at the restaurant, and though Richard first thought she was a waitress, Foster quickly introduced her. Lewis revealed that the Phase Meter in their laboratory started reading some strange signals that coincided with one of Selvig's theories during his state of mental instability following being mind-controlled by Loki during his invasion of Earth. Foster dismissed Lewis and tried to continue with her date, but Richard realized she wanted to go with Lewis, and prompted her to do it. Foster exited the restaurant and got on Lewis' car to check the readings. Gravitational Anomaly Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis went to check the source of the readings detected by Lewis accompanied by Ian Boothby, Lewis' own intern, who was honored to work with Foster. Foster tried to contact Erik Selvig, but unbeknownst to her, he had been arrested at Stonehenge for public scandal. Foster, Lewis and Boothby arrived at a warehouse, and started searching the place for the source of the readings. Inside the warehouse, they found three children, John, Navid and Maddie, who first asked if they were policemen, and then showed them the place they had just discovered after Foster identified herself as a scientist. Inside the warehouse, the laws of physics had been altered, allowing the children to lift a large track with one hand, or creating a concealed Wormhole at the bottom of a set of stairs, that was connected both to another at the top of the stairs and a third wormhole to Svartalfheim. Foster went alone to investigate the readings while Lewis was busy having fun with the wormholes, Foster came across a another Wormhole that swallowed and transported her to the place where the Aether was hidden five millenia before. In that place, she unwillingly became a host for the Aether, that started acting as an infection inside her body and made her pass out. Foster woke up at the warehouse, and came across the policemen, as Lewis called them due to Foster being absent for five hours. Foster was angry, as if the police discovered the gravitational anomaly at the warehouse, S.H.I.E.L.D. would surely isolate the area and restrict the access, rendering her unable to study it. Foster and Lewis noticed that, though it was raining, the water didn't fall at the point where Foster was standing, as if an invisible barrier was surrounding her. At that moment, Foster saw Thor gazing at her, as he had been transported to Earth when Heimdall stopped being able to see Foster when she was transported to the place where the Aether was buried. Foster slapped Thor's face two times, one to be sure that he was real, and another for disappearing for over two years. Thor explained his reason to be absent, as he had to stopped the wars that erupted following the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge, and though he was at New York City during the Battle of New York to protect Earth from Loki, he couldn't see her. Thor was about to confess her love for Foster and kiss her when Lewis interrupted them, informing Foster that the police were going to arrest them for entering a private property without permission. However, as a police officer tried to arrest Foster, the Aether inside her erupted creating a shockwave to defend itself. Thor, worried for Foster's condition, stopped the agents from approaching her, and departed with her to Asgard. Convergence Lecture Erik Selvig was taken to a mental institution following his arrest at Stonehenge, where he tried to explain the Convergence to his fellow patients as if it was a lecture at a university. Selvig explained that the universe rotated in a cycle every 5000 years, and every cycle the Nine Realms got aligned. During the Convergence, the nine realms are connected, and gravity, light and matter can pass from one world to another. He theorized that the results could be devastating, so he designed a set of Gravimetric Spikes to stabilize the focal point of the Convergence and pass by its effects. However his fellow patients didn't even pay attention and one of them was only worried about retrieving his shoe. Check Out of Erik Selvig Darcy Lewis was worried as neither Jane Foster nor Erik Selvig returned her calls, and she was unable to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to inform them about the discovery of the gravitational anomaly and Thor's arrival at London, while Ian Boothby saw the news report about Selvig's arrest at Stonehenge. The following morning, Lewis and Boothby went to the mental institution where Selvig had been admitted to check him out. At first, Selvig did not recognize her, but was glad to see her upon recognizing her. Boothby introduced himself to Selvig, while Selvig looked to be absent. Selvig told him that the reason he was in that state is that he had a god inside his brain before swallowing the medication he had been assigned. As the Gravimetric Spikes started reading the gravitational effects of the Convergence, Selvig realized that the effects began before what he had calculated, and they witnessed as a group of birds crossed through Wormholes above the sky and on the ground of London. Selvig was relieved to see that he was not crazy, and threw his medication to a trash can, and asked to go to Foster's laboratory. Return to Earth Richard called Jane Foster following their date. Unbeknownst to him, Foster was not on Earth, as she was on Svartalfheim, and as she was surprised to be able to receive phone calls, she prompted him to keep talking. Richard asked her to go on another date, maybe for dinner, and Foster's unrelated answers made him believe she was accepting, and the call was lost as Foster and Thor crossed a Wormhole from Svartalfheim to the warehouse in London, with Thor visibly jealous as Foster was receiving calls from another man. Thor and Foster returned to her home, where they reunited with Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby. Selvig hugged both Foster and Thor, and was both happy and relieved to hear that Loki died. Foster and Selvig discussed Malekith's intentions to use the Aether as a weapon, using Earth as the point to launch his attack over the Nine Realms, exponentially increasing the power of the Aether. In order to calculate this point, Selvig revealed that Mayan, Egyptian and Chinese structures of antiquity were built using the gravitational effects of the Convergence, and Stonehenge and other similar landmarks in England marked the coordinates of the focal point of the Convergence at Greenwich. Greenwich Battle of Greenwich Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby were tasked with placing Selvig's Gravimetric Spikes around the focal point of the Convergence, in order to stabilize its effects and prevent Malekith to use the Convergence to increase the power of the Aether. Malekith and the Dark Elves arrived in their Ark before the spikes could be placed, provoking chaos and panic on the streets. However, Thor arrived ready to stop Malekith, who threatened him as death would claim his live no matter where he was, as his universe would have never had to exist. Malekith attacked Thor using the Aether, who was able to resist the impacts and realized that the time for preparating the attacks using the Aether was proportional to the strength of the attacks, so Thor taunted Malekith to launch a strong attack, seizing the opportunity to attack Malekith using his hammer Mjølnir. The sky showed multiple portals that were opened to the rest of the Nine Realms, and Foster planned to use the Gravimetric Spikes to control the portals and distract Malekith and the Dark Elves until the maximum effects of the Convergence wear off. Foster started controlling the portals, transporting many Dark Elves out of range but, accidentally, she transported Lewis and Boothby too. The students at Greenwich witnessed the battle between Thor and Malekith, without paying attention to Foster's advice to evacuate the area, as they were more worried to see Thor in action, until one of the blows exchanged between Thor and Malekith caused a shockwave that broke the crystals of the windows they were looking through. The battle continued, and the two warriors were transported to Svartalfheim during the battle, being transported back to Earth through a portal situated in the sky, falling into Svartalfheim again. Thor and Malekith crossed another portal on Svartalfheim, and falled over the building into yet another portal before hitting the ground, this time appearing at Jotunheim. Two jets of the tried to attack the Ark, although the launched missiles and the planes were drawn in by a portal that transported them to Vanaheim. Lewis and Boothby tried to escape from a group of Dark Elves that tried to kill them, and were saved in the nick of time by a Jotunheim Beast that was transported to London through a portal. Boothby managed to lift a car that was floating thanks to the gravitational effects of the Convergence, and used it to crush another group of Dark Elves. Selvig and Foster used the gravimetric spikes to escape numerous Dark Elves, transporting them to another place, what made Lewis and Boothby appear in front of them while they were kissing. Thor reappeared at a subway station, and took the train to arrive at Greenwich again. Malekith looked at the portals that were now fully opened above Greenwich and started to summon the full potential of the Aether in order to launch his attack over the Nine Realms during the climax of the Convergence. Thor took Selvig's Gravimetric Spikes and placed them inside the area now covered by the Aether. Malekith announced that darkness was returning, and asked Thor if he was there to witness the end of his universe, but Thor responded that he was there to accept his surrender, and started attacking Malekith with the Gravimetric Spikes that, after being activated, mutilated Malekith sending his arms to Svartalfheim. Thor stroke a final blow with Mjølnir that launched Malekith against his Ark, and Foster activated the spikes to send his body to Svartalfheim. The hole caused on the ship by the last portal activated by Foster made the ship to fall, but as it was about to crash an unconscious Thor and Foster, who stayed by his side, Selvig activated another spike to transport the Ark to Svartalfheim, crushing Malekith instead. The jets that were transported to Vanaheim managed to return to Earth moments before the portals were closed and the effects of the Convergence started to vanish. Cleanup S.H.I.E.L.D. teams were called to cleanup the debris of the Battle of Greenwich, including Phil Coulson and his team, classifying the debris on site to retrieve any piece of Dark Elf technology, such as parts of the Ark. Leo Fitz was tired of checking alien spectrographic signatures one piece at a time, but Grant Ward called it a necessary precaution to avoid alien material falling in the wrong hands. Meanwhile, Jemma Simmons received another call from her parents wanting an explanation about what happened at Greenwich, but she refused to answer them, as she hadn't talked to them since she was infected by the Chitauri Virus. Fitz found another piece of the ship, but Ward quickly took it out of his hands and stored it in a briefcase to be contained. Skye asked Coulson about the nature of Asgardians as aliens from another planet, and how they were worshipped as the Gods of when they arrived on Earth thousands of years before. On the other hand, Coulson was more concerned about the cleanup they had to make every time Thor visited Earth. Skye would have wanted to take a look inside the Ark, and even talked to Melinda May about the idea of piloting it. Coulson noticed that every time an alien item was in human hands something bad happened, and Skye noted how she would place Thor in her hands, with May agreeing with Skye. Before the cleanup ended, Coulson and the rest of the team where reassigned to investigate a case at Trillemarka National Park in Norway. Aftermath of the Battle of Greenwich Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby were reunited two days after the Battle of Greenwich at Foster's apartment, with Lewis trying to cheer Foster up about Thor's departure, since he committed treason when he and Foster left Asgard. However, Thor returned to London and Foster run out of her house to passionately kiss Thor. At the warehouse where Foster discovered the effects of the Convergence, the Jotunheim Beast that was transported to Earth during the battle run amok chasing birds.Thor: The Dark World Post-credits Scene Clairvoyant Candidates Grant Ward and Antoine Triplett traveled to Milton Keynes in England, as one of the random teams chosen to investigate the candidates rejected from the Index as possible identities for the Clairvoyant. Upon arriving, Triplett let Ward know what John Garrett told him about his family, comparing them to the ; although as Ward answered that he doubted Garrett said that, Triplett admitted he did his own research, as he found hard to follow Ward's footsteps. Ward asked the point of the conversation, and Triplett said he only wanted to keep things light. However, Ward took the mission as serious matter, as the Clairvoyant almost killed Skye. Triplett replied that he actually killed his partner, Dan Monroe, and he had to tell Monroe's 6-year-old son about his father's death. For this, Triplett warned Ward that if they find the Clairvoyant, it was better that Ward stayed out of his way. Ward replied that they were sent to capture the Clairvoyant, not to kill him, but Triplett asked to him to think what would happened if Skye had died. The two agents received the file with the candidate's identity, Elijah Fordham, that was serving 18 life sentences for a killing spree during the 1990s. Ward and Triplett entered the Milton Keynes Prison, and found that there were no guards inside. As Victoria Hand informed the rest of the teams that Felix Blake was attacked by Deathlok, Ward and Triplett quickly abandoned the prison to avoid a possible ambush.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Recruitment of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents During his first months as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson focused on recruitment of new agents, meeting former agents of the agency that could possibly be considered loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson traveled to London in order to meet some of these agents, gaining a crew of loyal agents before returning to the Playground, having to focus on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s efforts to retrieve the Obelisk before HYDRA could obtain it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Hiding from the Hand Worried that there fight upcoming fight with the Hand would not be the end, but just the beginning of a bigger conflict Elektra and Matt Murdock talked about leaving New York City and hiding under a different identity. One of the possible locations suggested by Murdock was London, England.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Returning to London Thor received a vision from Wanda Maximoff he wished to see again. He flew to to ask for Erik Selvig's help to get him to the Water of Sights, so he could see the vision again.Avengers: Age of Ultron Bringing Simmons Back Jemma Simmons was swallowed by the Monolith. Leo Fitz discovered she had been transported to an another planet. He, Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse ask for the the help of Elliot Randolph to understand the Monolith. He brought them to the HYDRA Castle where they put the Monolith inside a hole. Daisy Johnson used her powers to open the portal and Fitz jumped through it to save Simmons. The portal exploded, but Fitz returned safely with Simmons. Attack on the HYDRA Castle HYDRA took control on the HYDRA Castle and prepared to open the Monolith to Maveth and bring from there the Inhuman Hive. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were kidnapped by Giyera and were brought to the castle. Gideon Malick asked them to help them, but after the two refused, the were separated and Giyera tortured Simmons to get from her the information they needed. Fitz could not hear the screams of Simmons, so he volunteered to assist the HYDRA delegation to Maveth. As Grant Ward prepared for Phil Coulson, who had informed him that he come for him to kill him, Malick convinced him to lead the delegation in Maveth and accomplish the goal of HYDRA. Ward agreed and he, Fitz and the team jumped through the portal to Maveth. However, a Quinjet flew above the castle, so HYDRA tried to shoot them out of the sky. As Malick ordered to close the portal, he saw Coulson jumping from the Quinjet directly to the portal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure HYDRA brought dozen Inhumans inside Suspension Gel, so they would serve the leader as his army. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrated the castle, freed Simmons and barricaded themselves inside the portal chamber. Malick also discovered that Lash had escaped from the Containment Module and killed all the Inhumans. He ordered his soldiers to break in the chamber. They tried to do so, but the doors were reinforced. After Coulson and Fitz returned to Earth, Alphonso Mackenzie ordered to Melinda May to destroy the castle. However, Hive manged to go through it and encounter Malick on the road.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth HYDRA Implantation HYDRA had a research facility located in Herefordshire, where Daniel Whitehall and Wolfgang von Strucker oversaw the advancement of the Project Destroyer of Worlds.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine The facility was left abandoned in the aftermath of the Destruction of HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Peggy Carter's Funeral In 2016, the elder Peggy Carter had gone back to her home country, and died in her sleep. Her The funeral took place in London. Steve Rogers was a pallbearer, and an eulogy was delivered by her niece Sharon Carter. Sam Wilson was also present. After the ceremony, Natasha Romanoff comforted Rogers and asked him to sign the Sokovia Accords, but he refused.Captain America: Civil War Robbery at the Museum of Great Britain Erik Killmonger and Ulysses Klaue teamed up to steal a Vibranium weapon from the Museum of Great Britain. Able to kill all the security guards, the two mercenaries escaped the area with the weapon.Black Panther War Dogs After Erik Killmonger overthrew T'Challa in Wakanda he immediately informed the War Dogs around the world that their new mission would be to overthrow the governments of the world and establish a Wakandan Empire. The War Dogs in London agreed to this new mission but Killmonger was killed and T'Challa restored to the throne before the mission could be carried out. London Sanctum Falls Being one of three major cities where a Sanctum was built by the Masters of the Mystic Arts, London was targeted by the Zealots. London Sanctum was eventually destroyed by them.Doctor Strange Blackout During a worldwide attack organized by the Watchdogs, London was one of the several city who was hit by a general blackout, caused by a series of EMP devices placed by the terrorist organization.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising Infiltration into the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility Having identified the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility as a possible location for a HYDRA weapon Hale was looking for, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team comprised of Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Yo-Yo Rodriguez flied a Quinjet to Herefordshire in order to infiltrate the facility. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team managed to break into the facility, where they discovered that it was overrun by Sleeper Mechs led by Anton Ivanov. Nevertheless, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents managed to sneak into the facility and found the Particle Infusion Chamber, but they were soon confronted by the androids. Although Fitz and Simmons managed to hold their own against the Sleeper Mechs and Rodriguez successfully killed Ivanov, Fitz and Simmons were confronted by Ruby Hale and Werner von Strucker, who had journeyed to Herefordshire as well. lands in Herefordshire]] While Fitz and Simmons were forced to repair the Particle Infusion Chamber they had damaged and watched as Ruby painfully underwent the Gravitonium infusion process, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Quake and Melinda May arrived in Herefordshire, accompanied by Hale. Although they attempted to calm Ruby down after her infusion, Ruby was eventually murdered by Rodriguez. Upon Ruby's death, her body unleashed a powerful blast which knocked everyone out. When they regained consciousness, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents discovered that Hale had fled and they eventually left Herefordshire as well. Appearances References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:Thor: The Dark World Locations Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Doctor Strange (film) Locations Category:Black Panther (film) Locations Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations